


Let's Try Something New

by Imkillinit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ass-eating, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Fingering, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/pseuds/Imkillinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple decides to watch a movie, but Hisoka's got something else in mind.~</p><p>Gon is determined to make Hisoka feel good despite his inexperience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I’m lazy and I didn't feel like writing a plot, so just have some porn. However, it does get oddly fluffy at points. Sorry for the ooc-ness. Thanks everyone and enjoy this filthy mess.

Gon and Hisoka decided to have a night in and watch a horror movie. Hisoka had laid out on the couch, shirtless, but with a small blanket covering him, watching Gon run over and pop in the dvd, and quickly run back. He was scared in anticipation for the film. Hisoka chuckled as he watched Gon quickly curl up beside him and wrap the blanket around himself. The movie began almost instantly and Gon had pushed Hisoka and himself into the back of the couch, physically repelled by the television.

“Why do we watch these movies when they scare you this much? ♣”

Gon just shushes him and continues to watch, eyes planted on the screen, even though nothing scary has happened yet.

Hisoka just pouts and wraps an arm around Gon’s waist, and scrunching up a little, ensuring that Gon’s butt would push against his crotch. Hisoka grinned a little as Gon instinctively pushed his butt out a little against him.

The film was getting into the real story and Hisoka was a little bored, but Gon was petrified and yet still fully involved in the story. Hisoka sighed and kissed his neck, leaving soft tender pecks from the base of his neck up to the underside of his ear. Gon relaxed a little and shivered at the attention, wiggling his butt in appreciation. Hisoka was starting to become aroused at Gon’s little actions and began to tease Gon some more.

He began biting his neck, then licking and sucking at tender spots, like right under his jaw and near his clavicle. Hisoka’s hands wandered under the thin tank top that Gon was wearing and lightly brushed over his chest and nipples.

“Hiiiisoka! Why are you teasing me?” Gon said as he turned around to face the older man. Hisoka smirked at Gon’s pouty face, not stopping his hands from wandering up and down his body.

“I don’t know what you mean.♠” Hisoka lied, grinning at the boy who frowned at him in annoyance.

“If you’re going to do that to me, then I get to do it to you, too.” Gon said. He never liked being on the receiving end of attention for too long. He preferred to give back as much as he got. He pulled himself up and kissed Hisoka on the lips, softly at first, and then a little roughly. Hisoka responded, holding him tightly, and moving his lips to match Gon’s movements. Hisoka tried to use his tongue, but Gon started using his instead, brushing it around the inside of mouth, tasting Hisoka. He began licking and biting at Hisoka’s lips, pulling them, making Hisoka moan.

“Mmmm, I think I like when you give back. ♥” Hisoka said, watching the boy continue downward, kissing his face and down his neck. Gon sucked at Hisoka’s collarbone, bruising the skin. His small hands brushed over Hisoka’s chest, tentatively touching his nipples, squeezing them between his fingers.

Hisoka was watching Gon with apt attention, his heart beating a little faster, panting a little at the twinges of pleasure that Gon was bringing to him. Gon kissed down over his muscular chest and brought his mouth to one of the pert pink nipples, his tongue darting out softly lick over the nub. Hisoka let out a little sigh at the feeling, and Gon looked up to see his reaction. When he looked up Hisoka gave a little nod telling him to continue. Gon went back to work, and with one hand he pinched and pulled, and with his mouth he began roughly licking and biting the now reddened nipple.

Now it was Hisoka’s turn to squirm in pleasure. He was sighing and moaning, loving the rough treatment of his body. His cock was standing at full attention, begging to be touched. Hisoka reached a hand down, brushing over Gon’s back and down to his buttocks, lightly squeezing it. Gon let out a little moan at the touch, looking back up at Hisoka.

“Let’s move this along. ♠” He said, grabbing Gon’s hips and grinding the boy’s ass against his cock, letting him know just how excited he was. Gon bit his lips, stifling the little whine that attempted to escape. He looked up at Hisoka through is lashes, and moved downward, scratching his nails along Hisoka’s sides and over his abs, until he was sitting on his thighs and his hands were at Hisoka’s waistband. Hisoka was making little sounds in his throat, watching Gon’s bold display. Gon pulled at the elastic, moving it down, revealing the jutting hipbones, the soft tuft of hair, and Hisoka’s erect cock. It was a soft pink, the head reddening from arousal, cut, and thick. It curved slightly upwards, widened a little towards the top and it never ceased to amaze Gon. Gon immediately grabbed it and began stroking it, not taking his eyes off the beautiful sight before him. He could hear Hisoka softly moan and feel him harden at the extra attention that Gon was paying him.

Hisoka watches Gon intently and notices the bulge in Gon’s shorts. Hisoka reaches forward to grasp it as well, but Gon shuffles away a little and shakes his head, averting his eyes.

“I wanna do you first” he says in a whisper, his hand moving a little faster, his eyes moving back to look at the swollen cock. Hisoka lets out a low moan, excited from Gon’s determination and the pace of his hand. He’s enjoying the feel of Gon’s smaller calloused hand gripping him.

Gon does a good job, but it’s not entirely what Hisoka wants so he advises the boy on how to stroke him. “A little tighter, Gon♥”, and he does so.

“Oh, such a good boy, ♥” the hand now doing more of what he liked. That little advice seemed to awaken something in Gon, and he began stroking faster, twisting his hand slightly and squeezing harder as he pulled upwards. Hisoka moaned at the rougher treatment, enjoying Gon’s initiative.

“Ah~ so good.♥” He tilted his head back, eyes closed, one hand gripping the couch, the other his hair, savoring the feeling of Gon’s hands working him. Suddenly a hot wet feeling surrounds him, he whines at the sudden sensation, quickly looking down to see Gon sucking at his head. He can feel the small tongue circling around him, and Gon looks up, excitement and determination in his eyes, the same look that drives Hisoka wild. Gon pulls the cock further into his mouth, bringing it halfway, tongue rubbing against the underside. All the while Hisoka is letting out moans, impressed not by the skill, but by Gon’s willingness and quick learning. Gon pulls away, wiping at the saliva dripping from his lips. A little out of breath, Gon resumes stroking Hisoka and looks nervous about something.

“What’s the matter, Gon? You were doing such a good job~♥” a little lie to encourage the boy, but he was definitely enjoying himself.

“I was worried that I wouldn’t be that good. And I didn’t want to make a mess.” Gon looked away shyly.

“If it’s affirmation you need, you don’t have to worry, anything you do is going to be pleasant. I’ll guide you if there is something I want you to do. And certainly don’t worry about being messy. Sex is a messy thing, just like a fight. Sometimes it even adds to the experience. Just do what you want, don’t second guess yourself.♥” Hisoka said, oddly out of character, but he really did enjoy being with Gon.

Gon looked up shyly, though his dark lashes, small hand still wrapped around Hisoka’s cock. “So you don’t mind if I drool on you?”

Hisoka chuckled. “No I don’t mind.~ Do what you like. ♣”

Gon smiled and brought his mouth back down to join his hand, surrounding Hisoka and resuming the ‘good work’ he was previously doing.

Gon bobbed up and down, his mouth a little more lax, saliva dripped down to his hands, lubricating his strokes. Hisoka moaned at the mixed sensations of Gon’s hot mouth and the now cooling saliva dripping on his balls, leaking in between his ass. It felt good even though Gon hadn’t done something like this too often. He’d definitely have to reward him for this.

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Gon removed his hand and pulled Hisoka’s cock deeper into his mouth. Hisoka keened as Gon dropped further and further down, until his lips were touching the base, and his nose was tickled by the soft pink curls.

“Ooooo Gon~ I didn’t know you could do that. Ah I’m so impressed. You’re such a good boy♥”

Gon bobbed once again, a little slower and with drool flowing down his chin, his mouth was completely lax. He went as far as he could go, his tongue swirling around his cock, teasing Hisoka. That wet warmth becoming too much to handle, Hisoka began to see his end in sight. Gon was going at a reasonable pace, but Hisoka needed it faster, _harder_. He grabbed the boy’s head and forced him at a faster pace. Gon was thrown off guard, and choked a little as his face was forced down on Hisoka, but those noises just spurred Hisoka on. He had a fistful of Gon’s hair, which he used to push Gon’s head down and thrust his hips upward, and a fistful of his own hair, holding tightly as he watched himself disappear into that hot space, again and again.

“Oh, Gon♥… AH! Gooon~ You’re- mmm… you’re so g- uuuughhhh♥. My fruuuit. Ohhhhhh, Gon.♥” Hisoka was babbling, thrusting faster and faster into Gon’s mouth. Tears were streaming down Gon’s face, but his eyes never left Hisoka’s. The whole time they said ‘I’m ok.’ Hisoka shivered at the intense look and let out one final long loud moan, staring into Gon’s honey eyes and cumming in the back of his throat.

“mmmmm. That was so good.♥ You’re a real natural Gon~”

Gon wiped his tears and saliva away, grinning at the praise. Hisoka pulled Gon’s face closer with one hand and kissed him soundly, tongue dipping in to get a taste of himself. Gon moaned a little into his mouth, his hands tightly grasping Hisoka’s bare thighs.

“It’s your turn next, Gon~” Hisoka whispered, looking directly into Gon’s eyes, his hand still grasping Gon’s face. Hisoka leaned in a little, kissing Gon’s ear, “I’m going to give you a very nice gift since you did such a good job♥” His voice deepening, vibrating through Gon, making him shiver at the promise.

“Take off your pants and turn around, ass up.” Hisoka said, making a swirling movement with his finger.

Gon did as he said, removing his pants, but leaving his underwear on.

“No, those off, too.” He smiled, lightly smacking the boy’s butt.

“But…” Gon blushed a little, nervous to bare himself like that, but removed that last article of clothing anyway, his ass facing Hisoka and his little erection waning a little because of his nerves.

“Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy this.” Hisoka said as he pulled Gon closer, licking a finger and brushing it over Gon’s entrance. Gon twitched at the feeling. If Hisoka could see Gon’s face he’d see that his whole face had turned bright red, but Gon waited, knowing it would feel good soon.

Hisoka had chuckled as he sat up a little and pulled Gon’s ass even closer, his face a few inches away from the soft dark skin of his cheeks. Hisoka massaged the cheeks a little, trying to relax Gon, who was unknowingly clenching.

“Relax~” Hisoka said, right before he pulled those cheeks apart and flicked out his tongue against the pink ring. His tongue lavished Gon’s entrance, moving up and down in broad sweeps, tasting him, feeling him. As soon as Hisoka did this Gon tightened his grip on the couch and let out a high-pitched moan.

Hisoka’s own cock reacted to the sounds Gon was making, as well as the view before him. It was now half hard, and would probably continue to get harder, but he focused on what he was doing. He softly kissed over the inside of the boy’s cheeks, sucking and biting a little. His tongue found its way back to Gon’s entrance and licked over it again, his tongue quickly moving back and forth.

Gon couldn’t keep quiet, a series of high moans were escaping from his lips, thoroughly enjoying the treatment from Hisoka. His fingers were grasping at the couch and at Hisoka’s legs, uncertain of what to do with his hands.

Hisoka was happy with the reaction and continued by swirling his tongue around the ring and then tightening his tongue to push into Gon’s entrance. Hisoka began moving his tongue in and out to the best of his ability. Then he slowly added a finger and licked down to his balls. Gon was squirming with pleasure that he didn’t know what to do with, his cock now fully erect and dripping. Gon couldn’t stop the keening sounds he made every time Hisoka’s hot tongue went over his skin or when his finger slipped in and out of him.

Hisoka’s tongue swirled over the soft sac and gently he brought it into his mouth, lightly sucking. Gon cried out at the unfamiliar sensation, but he wouldn’t have time to process the feeling. Hisoka added another finger and he began to move them faster, curling them, trying to give Gon the most pleasure that he could. He pulled Gon’s cock back towards him and sucked over the head of it, enjoying the taste of the salty pre-cum on his tongue. He bobbed his head forward, trying to take more of it in his mouth, without interrupting the hand that was still thrusting two fingers inside of Gon.

Small tears formed at the edges of Gon’s eyes, he felt so good, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt like he was going to break apart from the intense pleasure.

“Oh~ Gon, I want you to cum in my mouth,♥” he said, stroking the small dick in his hand towards him, kissing the cheeks in front of him. “You taste so good, I want more.♥”

Hisoka got his wish. As soon as the words left his mouth Gon came in short bursts, crying out Hisoka’s name, hot cum splashing on Hisoka’s cheek and chin. Hisoka licked what he could with his tongue, and used his finger to wipe up the rest, sucking the white fluid from his fingers. He savored the taste of the young boy, eyes rolled back, his cock erect once more.

Gon lay panting on Hisoka, ass still up, only supported by the legs that refused to bend inward any further. He looked exhausted from their activities. ‘ _Perhaps another round might not be a good idea._ _♠’_ Hisoka ignored his arousal, and opted to give Gon a break.

“Hmmm, that was fast,♠” Hisoka said, smirking a little at the sight before him.

Gon sat up immediately and turned around, “I’m sorry!!! I know I came fast! I’ll try to hold off better next time” he said, fire in his eyes.

Hisoka chuckled and ran his fingers through Gon’s hair, “you’re allowed to do as you like, Gon. I don’t mind.~ In fact, I think it’s kind of cute.♥” Hisoka pulled Gon closer, hugging him and kissing his neck. Gon sighed and hugged him back.

“Thank you Hisoka. I love you.” Gon buried his head in the crook of Hisoka’s neck and rested on him, holding him tightly.

Hisoka smiled at Gon’s actions. He would never get tired of those words. Gon was the first person to say that to him, and he hoped that he would be the last.

“I love you, too, Gon.♥”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard time balancing between hot rough Hisogon and cute fluffy Hisogon.... So I gave you both. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
